


Soul

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Holy Orders [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, PoE Inktober, ancient Engwith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: She does not feel the need to fuss as much as her husband because she knows for certain her son will achieve great things.





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> (PoE inktober, prompt 15: Soul)

The adra earrings chime softly every time she moves; a melody soothing both to the ears and to the spirit. Meliora puts a hand over her belly and a thought over her child’s soul. The tiny star glowing within her calms, merges with her own radiance, warm and loved and cherished. Soon, she thinks. Very soon.

Verran is already planning their son’s future – which is a reasonable thing to do, for a noble – and she helps with that, of course, as a good mother should. But during their long talks about learning – history, languages, politics, soulmastery and religious studies, all the important elements of proper upbringing of a future scholar – sometimes she lets herself drift away, to that space where her child’s light is rising like a tiny sun – and marvel at it. She watches, in amazement and awe, lets the brightness of endless possibilities and potential dazzle her.

Meliora does not feel the need to fuss as much as her husband because she knows for certain her son will achieve great things. They will show him different roads, they will give him all the guidelines he might need, and he will have to put his duty above all else, because that is the holy obligation of all people of Engwith – but she wants him to find his own way. To learn, to try, to plan cautiously and still make small errors, and learn from those all over again, to let the flow of events guide him but never choose the direction for him.

True greatness comes from following the soul’s potential, from full understanding of its talents. From knowing oneself, mapping every adra vein of the spirit, learning its currents and shores.

Meliora smiles, her thoughts gently cradling her son’s soul. That, she will be able to teach him.


End file.
